inc_wikifandomcom-20200213-history
Power Rangers Carnival
The Idea All the artwork for my Power Rangers/Sentai fan project called "Power Rangers Carnival" Story The premise of Power Rangers Carnival is about 3 teens that accidentally stumble into a pocket dimension at the carnival and they release the evil creatures known as "The Freaks" which were creatures of fear that terrorized the humans' hundreds of years ago before being defeated by the Power Rangers of that time. Over the years the tales of the Power Rangers became just a legend and was used as a theme for a performance act at the carnival. After releasing "The Freaks" the ringmaster of the carnival finds the teens and they find out that the Power Rangers were real and the ringmaster was one of them. They also find out that during the final battle against "The Freaks" the ringmaster was cursed with immortality and due to the side effects of the curse he is unable to use his ranger powers anymore. With no other choice, he is forced to task the teens with sealing "The Freaks" once again as the new Power Rangers. Characters *This is Jared Diaz a.k.a Carnival Red. He is the leader of the Carnival Rangers, wields the Sword Whip and pilots the Carnival Lion Zord. He is an orphan who grew up on the streets and arrived at the carnival to pickpocket random people. That was until he was caught by Ellen and Lonny (Carnival Blue and Yellow) who work at the carnival. They try to hold him down to get the police but they immediately stop when they a weird noise. Jared notices a door appear out of thin air and felt drawn to the door and opened it. Ellen and Lonny him as if they were under some spell. They arrive into what looks like an abandoned version of the carnival and they see a giant cage in the middle of it but are unable to look into the inside of it as it's covered in shadows. At the moment a small child appears from within the cage and begs the 3 teens to release him and he got trapped in the cage. As they go to release the lock the ringmaster of the carnival appears and charges at them trying to prevent them from opening the cage but he is too late. They open the cage and a wave of darkness flies out going through the open door and flying into the air. Because of these events, he was given the task of sealing the creatures in the cage also known as "The Freaks" He is given a morpher and becomes the "Carnival Red Ranger" *This is Ellen Lee a.k.a Carnival Blue. She wields the Mace Staff and pilots the Carnival Elephant Zord. For as long as she could remember Ellen has been unusually strong. She is an orphan and works at the Carnival because she has nowhere else to go and she and the other members are like family to her. Including her best friend Lonny who also works at the carnival. One day while working she spots a guy pickpocketing strangers at the Carnival. She and Lonny go to stop the guy. They try to hold him down to get the police but they immediately stop when they hear a weird noise. Ellen notices a door appear out of thin air and felt drawn to the door and opened it. Lonny and the stranger follow as if they were under some spell. They arrive into what looks like an abandoned version of the carnival and they see a giant cage in the middle of it but are unable to look into the inside of it as it's covered in shadows. At the moment a small child appears from within the cage and begs the 3 teens to release him and he got trapped in the cage. As they go to release the lock the ringmaster of the carnival appears and charges at them trying to prevent them from opening the cage but he is too late. They open the cage and a wave of darkness flies out going through the open door and flying into the air. Because of these events, she was given the task of sealing the creatures in the cage also known as "The Freaks" She is given a morpher and becomes the "Carnival Blue Ranger" *This is Lonny Smith a.k.a Carnival Yellow. He wields the Juggle Clubs and pilots the Carnival Sea Lion Zord Lonny is the funny guy of the group and an aspiring magician and juggler. He's not very talented at either one of those skill sets but with his charm, you usually forget that he's not good at what he does. He is an orphan and was raised with the Carnival and to him are his family along with his childhood friend Ellen. One day while helping Ellen with her tasks around the Carnival she spots a guy pickpocketing stranger and asks Lonny to help take him down. They catch him and try to hold him down to get the police but they immediately stop when they hear a weird noise. Lonny notices a door appear out of thin air and felt drawn to the door and opened it. Ellen and the stranger also follow as if they were under some spell. They arrive into what looks like an abandoned version of the carnival and they see a giant cage in the middle of it but are unable to look into the inside of it as it's covered in shadows. At the moment a small child appears from within the cage and begs the 3 teens to release him and he got trapped in the cage. As they go to release the lock the ringmaster of the carnival appears and charges at them trying to prevent them from opening the cage but he is too late. They open the cage and a wave of darkness flies out going through the open door and flying into the air. Because of these events, he was given the task of sealing the creatures in the cage also known as "The Freaks" He is given a morpher and becomes the "Carnival Yellow Ranger" So these are 2 new rangers that will pop up late on in my Power Rangers Carnival story. Introducing Carnival BlackGold and 'Carnival GoldBlack'they wield the "Carnival Staffs" and pilot the Carnival Horse and Monkey zords *When the Rangers were fighting a powerful Freak and were on the verge of losing these 2 mysterious rangers popped up and defeated the monster. No one knows who they are or how they got their powers but they seemed to be trained and are powerful enough to defeat a high-rank Freak. They were also able to pilot their zords for the first time with ease. Their identities will be an arc in my story and will be revealed at the end of the arc 6th Ranger *So this the 6th and final ranger for my Power Rangers Carnival project introducing "Carnival Rose" He wields multiple weapons and pilots the "Carnival Bear Zord" He is an enemy to the rangers and works alongside the freaks. He is unknown to the ringmaster who was the original Carnival Red ranger because there was never a 6th ranger in the team. Carnival Rose is more powerful than the other 5 Rangers combined and was even able to steal their newly created Carnival Bear Zord and take it for himself. He is ruthless, powerful, and cunning when fighting the rangers. His identity will be revealed in an arc in my story. Category:Power Rangers Category:Series